Roses Are Red Violets Are Blue
by lovinglylucius
Summary: Aidan has to come to terms with his past, Bishop wants him back in the family, while Violet needs to decide where her loyalty lies... Aidan/OC Bishop/OC PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A day in the life…

Aidan was still adjusting to his new house; he loved having sally and Josh around it made the place far less lonely. He sat paging through a magazine; Sally was still working on trying to move objects, while josh was still at work. He spent most of his time now here at this home; it was the first place he had wanted to be in a while, actually for about a year. He set the magazine down and stared blankly at the walls, his mind was wondering back to before the revolutionary war, his dreams, friends, family, and Violet and Bishop, he thought of her often over the last few months. She had been his friend since they met at age 6 it felt like an eternity now, well it had been.

Flashback

Aidan walked the dirt paths toward the woods, it was early the sun had not yet rose, his wife and son still sound asleep, he thought back on the 20 some years of his life his marriage and those around him. They seemed nothing compared to the challenge he now faced. The war was a long time coming but today was the day he would join their ranks, leaving all he knew behind, his wife, son and so many others. He made his way down the narrow path toward the creek; he came here since he was a small child he had often played in the meadow just beyond it with Violet.

A name near and dear to his heart, she lived in the village and was essentially the closest thing to a best friend he had ever known. She was also beautiful; she was medium height, with piercing blue eyes, and long blonde hair. Though she came from a wealthy British family and with the current tensions he had not seen her for weeks, her father and husband kept her inside and watched at all times. At one point Aidan would even go so far as to say he loved her, but more for the fact she was there for him almost as long as he remembered. He had been through everything with her by his side, from first loves to best friends, she was the one constant element of his life. Being unable to say goodbye was one of the most difficult parts of his departure. He sat silently on the bank watching the sun slowly rising among the high grass of the meadow.

"Enjoying the view" a voice came from behind him, a voice he knew with all certainty belonged to Violet. Aidan leapt up and turned around to see the smiling face of his best friend.

"How are you here?" he questioned,

"I escaped of course" she smiled " I had to come say goodbye..." her voice faltered at the last words and he swore he saw tears welling up in her bright blue eyes.

She shook them off and embraced him, this could be there last. She remembered how much she loved him; all their moments together now seemed so far away. She hoped the embrace would last forever, in fact it lasted far longer than was proper to for two married adults. She knew he was married and had a son but she had never given up the feelings she held for him, she was married as well but he meant nothing to her compared to Aidan and he knew it.

End flashback

The memory faded back into his mind as he heard josh come into the living room,

"Hey man are you ok you look like you saw a ghost?" as soon as Josh said it he laughed as well as Sally in the background

"I'm fine" Aidan laughed at how ironic that statement was he then got up and left to "go rent a movie" essentially to clear his mind.

Violet sat looking out the window of the plane she was sitting on, it felt so good to know that in an hour she would be back in Boston finally. She had been working on many tasks for Bishop and another family of vampires, it had been a long mission back and forth for nearly 12 months which to most would seem a considerable portion of time, but to her it was a small inconsequential moment. She had always been the most gifted when it came to compulsion, she had a way with people, whether it was her looks or personality she had a true gift and Bishop used it to his advantage, she had been acting as a lawyer and using her influence to get to high ranking political officials, she had already hit Massachusetts, Pennsylvania had been her second assignment. But in order to be thorough she had to fully assimilate into humanity.

Her mind wandered to Aidan she had not heard from him for a long time, it was usual for her to be hard to communicate with while on a mission she was often never available and moving from place to place, but there had been a considerable amount of time pass months in fact with not so much as a text.

A practice Bishop usually vehemently opposed unless it pushed his personal agenda. She glanced at her watch still half an hour, she closed her eyes and put headphones in trying to block out the sound of the heartbeats surrounding her. She had fed before she left but all the close proximity was testing her willpower.

Bishop had just got off his shift and was leaving the police station; he was looking forward to having Violet back. Next to Aidan she was one of his best finds, her powers of compulsion put even his own to shame, though he would never admit it to her, he was constantly pushing her harder trying to get her to develop them further. And he couldn't help but miss seeing a pretty face; he had always been taken by her appearance. She was average height, but had crisp blue eyes, long blonde hair, and an incredible figure. He immediately pushed the image out of his head, he had more important matters to deal with.

He first had to fill her in fully on Aidan's betrayal to the Family, and second convince her to help him get Aidan back. He knew he would have to be harsh to convince her that her best friend was a traitor, but he had all the information he needed to convince her, the past was the best weapon one could possess.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thanks for those who reviewed! This next chapter is kinda long... it might be a bit till i can update again so enjoy:) and please Read & REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 2

Aidan rushed around work, it was a particularly busy shift, a huge car accident brought in about five or six critical patients, and then a fire brought a considerable amount more. Aidan was drained by the end of the shift and keeping himself composed with large amounts of blood really took its toll on him after a long day. He sat in the cafeteria waiting on Josh to stop flirting with Nora to walk back home. Aidan was watchful of Josh since he beat up some vampires a week or so ago, he knew there would be some more attempts at retaliation. About ten minutes later Josh finally met up with Aidan and the two walked home, the whole time Aidan listened to how much Josh liked Nora and every possible dating scenario that was humanly possible. Aidan just listened to humor Josh, every once in awhile making a comment. It was a relatively one sided conversation, which in all honesty Aidan did not mind, in fact he was glad his love life was not being called into question.

* * *

Bishop and Marcus continued to discuss upcoming plans when the door opened and in the doorway stood Violet.

"Well how much did you miss me?"She asked stepping into the room.

"As much as possible my dear," Bishop replied. He was glad to have someone of skill back with him, someone dependable and not as foolish as Marcus was.

"Good, but where is Aidan?" She hadn't seen him in a long time. Every time she was back he was gone or working on something as Bishop told her.

Marcus and Bishop exchanged looks they had been ready for that question and now it was time she learned the truth about her best friend.

"Why don't you come into my office?" Bishop led her inside then shut the door. He had to make this incredibly convincing because without her the odds of regaining Aidan into the family were small.

"Well I won't sugar coat this Violet, Aidan has left the family and made it clear that he wants nothing to do with any of us. He has instead chosen a werewolf and a ghost over those of us who supported him most of all, especially you patiently waiting for him for all those years, and then he married that inferior woman and had the child." She winced as the memory was brought to the front of her mind. "and then the disaster that followed his change and all the comfort and support you gave him. I can understand how this can be hard for you." he reached out and grabbed her hand as she picked her head up and let the tears role down her face.

Aidan was her one sole reminder of the life she left behind. It was his fault she was here anyway; he brought this curse upon her, as these thoughts rushed through her mind she began to sob. Bishop knelt down in front of her and embraced her she cried on his shoulder, how could

Aidan leave here she had given up everything for him, her life,and soul, but he just abandoned her, just like he had then...

Flash back

Violet looked in the mirror she had one of her nicest blue dresses on, her hair straight and fell to her mid back, she was happy with it. Today was her 17th birthday and she hoped the day that Aidan would propose. She walked outside and hurried down the path to the creek where she was meeting Aidan. She saw him standing there looking handsome as usual, they talked and walked around the meadow was usual. Aidan's voiced changed he took a deep breath and said "Violet, I want to talk to you about the future"

End

* * *

She cried harder and shook the memory out of her mind. That was one moment she never wanted to relive the moment her young dream had been dashed by the news Aidan couldn't wait to marry her and had picked someone else. She felt all the past hatred for him flood into her body, she clung to Bishop unable to move or stop her hysterical tears. Bishop pulled her closer, so this is what happened when you repressed feelings for two hundred years, he was almost glad he hadn't after seeing this. But he felt pity for her, after all he was the one bringing all these emotions to the forefront. She finally pulled herself together enough to let go and leaned back in the chair. Bishop handed her a box of tissues then sat back at his desk.

"I understand this is hard for you, but I need you to stay strong with me, and hopefully we can regain Aidan again, but I must tell you he is under the impression that you are no longer alive. For the sole purpose as to protect you from further pain, of course." she merely nodded trying to soak in all the information she possibly could.

This explained why she had not heard from him though in her current state she was glad not to hear his voice. even with all her emotions running wild, she saw the glint in Bishops eyes, the plan he was formulating, and while he may have wanted to stop her from being hurt, he had other plans of that she was sure.

"Well I suppose I should find somewhere to stay tonight?" she finally managed to say,

"That has all been arranged, i have had a nice room made up in my appartment for you, and Marcus can take you now if you would like or I can take you soon when I leave."

"Oh I'll just wait, I think I need some fresh air anyway" she walked out of the office and headed outside.

Marcus saw her tear stained face, Bishops plan seemed to have worked successfully. She stood outside and looked up at the stars, what had her life become, what had she become. She thought back to her life all the adventures she had, the pain she caused, and the love she suffered. Yes suffered was the word, she had been the poster child for heartbreak; she loved those who could never give her what she wanted. Yet even as she thought about what she had become, she could never leave this, Bishop at least was here for her when all else seemed gone, Yes this was the only safety net she had left.

* * *

Aidan sat on the steps outside the house. He looked up at the stars wondering why his past was haunting him so strongly the past few days. He looked down the street it was silent and empty, but he wondered how safe were the streets of Boston, what lurked around dark corners, lingered in the woods at night, or in night clubs. He sighed, the faces of those he killed were now so blurred he couldn't recall all of them now, but some burned bright as though they were yesterday. He had seen Rebecca's mother come in everyday and plaster the hospital walls with missing signs. He wondered how many other families' awaited news of loved ones they would never get, how many cover ups and bribes were in place to make sure that never happened. He had become the very heart of nightmares, he was the real monster, and he was the danger...

* * *

Violet woke with a sudden start, she took a deep breath, she hated dreams, they only brought her past back to her, she forgot what it was like to actually dream something new, she wiped a few tears from her eyes. After a night of sleep it was clear, she resented Aidan for leaving her but in the end she wanted him back with her as much as Bishop. She laid back down wondering how her life got so out of control, she had worked with Aidan for a century helping Bishop gain the hold he had now on Boston.

* * *

Bishop smiled on his way to work in the morning, the plan had been executed perfectly the next phase was sure to begin soon. He had the upper hand again, and while Rebecca had failed in catching Aiden's attention he knew Violet would have no problem... he let his mind drift back to the day that Aidan abandoned the family.

Flash back...

Aidan paced across the floor waiting for bishop's return, this had taken it too far, this family he had killed to push Bishops on agenda had pushed him to the edge. he had been forced killed a small 5 year old when she appeared out of nowhere, after he had killed her whole family, but something had clicked there had to be a better way for this to end, there had to be a better existence. Aidan had already lashed out at some of the younger members of the family which he was sure had made news to Bishop. He had called violets cell almost a million times, he needed to convince her to leave with him. What Aidan didn't know was that Bishop had been standing in the shadows for the last ten minutes. He finally stepped out to face Aidan:

"I hear you want to leave this family," he carefully questioned.

"I want the fuck out of this, this is wrong" Aidan shouted back.

"Well if you think you can handle the urges and the feeding on your own I won't stop you. But do you really think you will be 'protecting' humanity by joining them?" there was a hint of sarcasm but also the real possibility of some kind of massacre.

"I want nothing to do with this anymore nothing," Aidan seethed.

"Then leave I won't stop you... but leaving here means none of the family will help you," he had a smug look on his face in honesty he expected Aidan back soon, he wouldn't last long.

Aidan said nothing and stormed out of the building he had work to do...

End flashback

Bishop remembered how wrong he was, Aidan had learned to survive on his own but recently he had failed, oh how they fall. Aidan had let himself get carried away and then some. He also recalled the pain and suffering Aidan put himself through when he learned of the "death" of his beloved Violet. He finally made it into the station and sat down at his desk, there was a large file of open cases, and he soon learned his first stop was the Hospital...

* * *

Aidan walked the halls of the hospital as usual making his rounds, he caught sight of Bishop talking to some doctor, he usually made a quick turn when he saw bishop but today he walked right down to him. Bishop barley glanced at him as he walked by, Aidan knew he was doing the right thing he had made it work living off hospital blood. He had a great best friend josh really did have his back. He shook off the discomfort of seeing Bishop and continued on with his job.

The day seemed to last forever he watched the clock slowly move from minute to minute, each one taking longer than the last. He finally got off and headed home, when he got there he noticed Sally staring out of the window, he sat down next to her

"What's on your mind" he asked pensively

"I'm scared for what's after this, for what comes next; I'm not ready for that."

Aiden wanted to grab her hand for support, "Whatever comes next you will be fine. Death is just another part of the journey there is much more for you." He didn't really know that for sure but she didn't either, he just told himself what he wanted to envision for those he sent there to ease the pain. The faces that haunted his memories and the screams that never ceased in his dreams. The order he helped create with violence and death.

"Aidan have you been in love?" the question woke him from his thoughts he sat in silence he had loved so many, but with his love came his loss, he lost all that mattered to him. His wife and son where a constant memory of the loss of his humanity, the loss of Violet was the last thing that made him feel human. Now only Bishop remained a constant a reminder of his curse.

"Yes" he responded slowly. "Once or twice" he did not elaborate and Sally did not push him for further details.

All of a sudden he saw a woman standing down the street; beautiful, blonde, and so familiar when he blinked she was gone he looked over at Sally she hadn't seemed to notice anything weird. He exhaled deeply, good now he was hallucinating what a good sign he thought bitterly.

* * *

Violet stood in Sapp and Sons watching Bishop and Marcus plot something she was breathing heavy, she hadn't needed to move that fast in a long time. Her orders had been specific only allow Aidan to see her for a brief second but she had also seen him, so sad all the feelings she was dealing with crashed down on her. She needed time to herself somewhere where she could be free of this the pain and constant memories. She finally made up her mind as to what needed to be done.

"Bishop I'm going away for a few days. I need to do something alone." her voice cracked a little but she knew exactly what had to be done, something that had not happened in 230 years.

Bishop looked at her then, seeing her determination and seeing the pain in her eyes, he knew exactly what she was going to do, "It won't make it better, but I won't stop you"

"I know but I have to do this I can't deny it any longer. It's my past, my ghosts and my demons." She turned to walk out the door.

"You might want a car?"Bishop tossed her keys, "Have a safe trip" and with that he went into his office, she smiled he always had a bit of a soft spot for her. She turned and left the building.

She drove for hours until she reached a exit 145 she drove through a small town and down a paved road into a large forest area, about a half hour she pulled the car off to the side, she walked on foot deep into the woods till she came to a small clearing, she took a deep breath then walking into the clearing she looked around nothing had changed she was home. The ground was bare all evidence that there had ever been a town here had vanished nothing remained, although she knew that the history of this place forgotten as well as its inhabitants. She stood talking it all in the emptiness was expansive it surrounded her every thought. Bishop had been right this was not going to be helpful.

She saw a the old path that used to lead to the creek, she took off running through what was left of the narrow passage, until she heard the refreshing sound of water at stood looking down on the spot where she spent the majority of her time hiding while she was "alive". Then she saw it the meadow, she hopped across the babbling creek and walked into the meadow, it was the same untouched by humanity after all these years, it was now part of a national park, then there by the tree she saw the place she buried her parents, and Husband, she felt a burning in her eyes as the tears fell she knelt in front of the tree with a single S carved into it, her last initial. she cried openly, wishing that something would just end this perpetual torture she was in.

* * *

Bishop had waited it was the third day since Violet had left; he was now slightly worried her trip down memory lane had gone worse then he planned. She was strong but never had allowed herself to deal with her emotions, he rarely saw her ever express any at least for a while. She had always held it together, but Aidan, ah there it was her true weakness, she never allowed that heartbreak to heal. This aggravated Bishop he after all had been the one to pick up the pieces countless times while Aidan ignored her. He decided that it was time to find her. It stormed the whole way to Simsbury, he found a parking spot out of the way, and continued on foot, through the large expansive woods of the Massacoe. As he approached the land which once contained the town his senses heightened, he could sense she was close, he followed the path to the meadow crossed the creek and stood at the beginning of the meadow he looked into the tall grass and saw sitting in front a tree a completely soaked and drained looking girl.

Bishop slowly walked across the meadow before he was half way she spun around, her face drained completely of any color, her eyes completely red and swollen.

"I said I had to do this alone" she yelled at him.

"And, obviously, you couldn't" he replied calmly stepping closer until he was within a few steps of her.

"STAY AWAY JUST STOP" she screamed, she was standing but shaking to stay that way, he made a move toward her she moved back immediately.

"I SAID STOP" her voice was now shaking as she tried to yell.

"Violet this is enough, I let you try it your way and it failed now we try mine."

He moved his arm to grab her she tried to move but he was too fast he was more powerful and judging since she hadn't fed in three days was lacking her normal speed. He pulled her to within an inch she tried pulling away to no avail.

"Now you are going to listen: I need you to pull it together and you will won't you?" he asked clamly but the tone of his voice stern.

"NO" she wouldn't give him the satisfaction and control he craved, but she regretted it the moment she said it. He hit her across the face sending her flying onto the ground bleeding from the mouth, she looked up at him with hatred in her eyes she flew up and lunged at him laying a fairly decent hit before being thrown to the ground, then picked up by the neck and being thrown into a tree, she felt her eyes go dark and her vision blurred, she looked up at Bishop, he was more upset then she had seen him in a long time, she wanted to make another attack but thought better of it she pulled herself up using the three and leaned against it for support.

"I .. I'm sorry" she managed to speak

"Yes I can see that. I have lost Aidan I WON'T loose you, but you will give me respect," his voice had calmed but the rage was still in his eyes. "Now enough of this foolishness, I gave you what you asked for now you will do what I ask." His tone left no room for questions at all.

He was now standing directly in front of her, he wiped the hair from her face, and some of the blood, he pressed his lips to her forehead, and then down to her lips, he licked the blood from her chin.

"Now let's go," he said with the warmth returning to his voice. She put her arms around him, she didn't know why but she felt safe. He wouldn't hurt her permanently that she knew.


End file.
